thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5 (E2)
"The Noise in Our Ears" is the fifth episode and mid-season finale of Season 1 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the fifth episode overall. It premiered on May 22, 2017. Synopsis "The evening sun that brings peace and tranquility among members of the group is cut short." Plot Cars drive down the Georgia roads, following behind the large RV. The group is trying to make it to the CDC, deciding Nick's plan is the best one they've got. Sarah is still unconscious, resting in the back of the RV with Maria looking after her. Jake sits with Ethan and Trace in the booth of the RV, in complete silence. Nobody has anything to say. Maria comes in and confirms Sarah is resting calmly, having not lost much blood. She expects Sarah will at the very least recover, though getting to the CDC is of utmost importance still. "What if nobody is there?" Jake asks. "You never know, that place could easily be overrun and destroyed..." "I figure if the military would've turned any place into a safe zone, it would be the CDC." Trace suggests. "There's gotta be at least one doctor there, if not plenty of military guys." "And if the CDC is completely destroyed... Hope would basically be gone." Ethan sighs and looks out the window. "We'd have nowhere to go, no clue of what to do, Sarah would probably die eventually, sooner than we'd hope..." "Don't say that, people will be there." Trace snaps, glaring at Ethan. "My sister is gonna be fine, she's gonna get help... Don't deny that." After a moment, Ethan simply nods, and the drive continues in silence. Evening finally comes, and the orange sky has the golden sun drifting on the horizon, a sight witnessed by Jake who turns toward the front of the RV. "Lucas? Think we could stop for just a sec?" He asks. "It's pretty out, and uh... I kinda think we could use a moment to reflect and just hope for the future or whatever." Lucas smiles and looks in the rear view mirror as he signals to turn off the road to park. "Sounds like a fine idea, Jake. We could all use something uplifting. But not too long, we gotta keep driving." The RV pulls over and the cars follow behind it. Getting out, most of the group ask about why Lucas stopped. The man replies that the sun set is too beautiful to ignore. "I'm a man of faith, and I gotta say, this is the perfect moment to pray for my little girl." Lucas walks across the road to the overlooking border to stare at the sun. "We all need a moment to think and pray, right?" Plenty of others join them, leaning at the railing and admiring the sunset. Trace smiles and says to himself, "You're gonna be fine sis. I promise. I just wish you could see this right now." As the silence continues, Nick soon looks to Christie and Richard. "Hey, this is gonna seem random but... When the guys found you two on the run a couple days ago, were you together or something? You two are still pretty mysterious." Pete chuckles. "We found them together in an old drug store, but we don't know much more about them than that. Why don't you tell us?" Christie smiles and looks to Richard for a moment. "It's kind of weird how we ended up surviving together." Richard chuckles and thinks for a moment. "Yeah, um, it's a funny story, really. You see--" Richard is unable to finish his sentence as a bullet zips through his head, sending the old man down over the railing where he falls, the fall having definitely killed him if the bullet did not already. Shocked, everyone moves back and looks to see six people on bikes not far ahead on the road; five men and one woman. The man in front is smiling and holding a gun. "Sup fuckers?" He lowers the gun. "Hate to do this to you... Wait, no I don't. Who wants to die next, and who's ready to hand over everything you got?" Deaths *Richard Danis Trivia *First appearance of Gareth. *First appearance of Paul. *First appearance of Alex. *First appearance of Theresa. *First appearance of Albert. *First appearance of Charlie. *Last appearance of Richard Danis. **Richard is the first character to die in the series. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Mid-Season Finales